darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Samid's gloves
Samid's gloves are a set of coin-generating gloves available for a limited time from the Squeal of Fortune. They can be converted into coins on the Squeal of Fortune for varying amount of coins, dependent on the total level of the recipient. The gloves give off a cosmetic golden glow effect around the hands. When equipped, the gloves will generate coins while the player trains skills. The gloves have 100 charges. As you skill, you will randomly gain a sum of coins, coins can only be generated when experience is earned. The amount of coins given is dependent upon your total level, similar to cash bags. The amount of gold it produces at a time has a chance at small, medium and large cash bag amount, using between 1 and 11 charges depending on how much money is generated. When this happens, an animation plays where a shower of large coins drops from the sky and surrounds the player. Each time coins are generated, at least one of the gloves' 100 charges is used, and the game tab message displays "Your Samid's gloves produce some gold!" followed by an indication of the number of coins that have been added to the player's money pouch. Multiple charges can be expended at once, for example, receiving ten times the coins from one charge, at the cost of ten charges being removed. If fewer than ten charges remain, all the remaining charges can be used up and gold is received accordingly (for example, with 5 charges, all can be used and 5 times the regular amount of coins is received). This makes it difficult to predict how long a pair of gloves will last. Once all the charges have been used up, the gloves will remain purely cosmetic. When the item is won on Squeal of Fortune, the Convert to coins option is not advised as the cash price is approx equal to 10% of the theoretical amount of coins that can be made using the gloves using all 100 charges. This value is based off the player's total level. The effect of the gloves does not work with lamps or experience rewards, such as from completing quests and turning in strange rocks. However, there are a few exceptions to this rule, such as handing in runes to the Yellow Wizards at the Runespan, and completing jobs at the sawmill. It is also worth noting that while wearing experience boosting gear (such as skill pendants) will not prevent coins from being received from the gloves, the bonus experience will not affect the rate at which the gloves generate coins. The gloves lost their charges on 3 June 2013. Controversy Due to the large amount of coins that these gloves generate (2 to 5 million at higher levels), that players can own multiple Samid's Gloves, and that the chance to win them seems to be very high for how valuable they are, this item has been criticised as being a form of gold selling by Jagex. By purchasing a large number of spins, players can accumulate multiple pairs of gloves, which when used can reap profits of many million gold pieces. Further controversy comes over the randomized aspect of obtaining the gloves: Some players can get multiple pairs from their daily spins, while others can purchase several spins and not get a single pair. Many players have also voiced a concern that the gloves may cause an inflation of coins, due to the large amount of coins generated per set of gloves. Trivia * Samid is an anagram of Midas. King Midas is a figure in Greek Mythology, known for his ability to turn everything he touched to gold. * Despite their examine text and the animation, the gold will go directly to your money pouch and not on the floor. * If a player has 2,147,483,647 coins in their money pouch, upon activation the gloves will not use any charges and prompt the message Your Samid's gloves cannot produce any more gold as your money pouch does not have any room for it. * Despite being advertised in a way to suggest that you can only get money from them by skilling, they can drop coins while fighting monsters. This is due to Constitution no longer being counted as a combat skill. * Fully charged Samid's gloves will not stack with partially charged Samid's gloves in the bank. * If you own multiple pairs and destroy all of them, you can only retrieve one pair back from Diango. Category:Reclaimable from Diango Category:Controversies